What Tomorrow Holds
by unavowed68
Summary: Ginny and Fleur have been having an afair for some time and now that time has come to an end. Ginny/Fleur femeslash oneshot. My first story!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters, places or things mention in this story. I only wrote the story.

What Tomorrow Holds 

The thin rings of smoke immerged from her mouth. There was a small sliver of light shining through the window. Darkness engulfed the rest of the room and the only sound was the small inhaling and exhaling from her cigarette.

I broke the silence.

"How can you do this to me?" I asked unsure of what consequences could come my way. She took a long drag from her cigarette.

"What ever do you mean?" she said as exhaled. The mattress squeaked as she rose off the bed to put out her cigarette. I was too afraid to talk to let the words in which menaced my mind out for her to hear.

She sauntered towards me and ever so lightly brushed my cheek with her hand. The smoothness of her skin on mine made me shiver. My body ached for her touch and I could see it in her eyes she knew what I wanted. I wanted her touch, her kiss, and most of all her to be mine. But yet I knew it could never be.

She leaned in slowly as if to kiss me but she left a small gap between her lips and mine. I longed to close the gap and I tried only to be stopped by her delicate arm pushing me back gently and increasing the distance between us.

"I said what ever do you mean?" Her firm words took me by surprise. We sat there in silence, me naked under the sheets of the bed and her and her perfect body sitting there with only a look of aggravation on her face.

"Ginny, are you even listening to me?" This time her words were angry and impatient.

"Yes I'm listening Fleur."

"Then why aren't you answering me?"

I wanted to tell her. Just let all my emotions and words pour out of me and on to her. I wanted her to know how much I cared, how much I didn't want her to marry Bill, and how much loved her. I just bit down on my lip and let my crazy notions that this was more than it was subside.

I let some words without meaning escape my lips, "Sorry I'm just tired that's all. You really know how to wear a girl out." I forced out a laugh and looked up at her. She looked convinced, if anything Fleur could not resist flatter.

" Is that so." She caressed my shoulder and moved her hand to my collarbone tracing circles with her thumb. Her fingers wrapped around the back of my neck and pulled her lips to mine giving me the pleasure I craved. I went in to deepen the kiss longing for her mouth to surrender to mine. Just as she opened her mouth she pulled back and broke the connection.

"Christ Fleur don't be such a tease," I said while attempting to reclaim the pleasure of her lips. She moved evading my kiss, I placed my arms around her and pulled her close to me again trying to reach her lips.

Her fingers were still around the nape of my neck and she used her leverage and pushed me forcefully away from what I wanted so badly.

"What the HELL!" I stared at her intently, trying to figure her out. I was normally good at reading people, but not her. Never her.

She looked down away from my prying eyes. As her fingers released my neck and her hand fell into her lap she let out a few words, "Just stop Ginny…. just stop" words that hurt more than the rejection of my kiss. I knew it would never last but would this be the last time, the last night, the last moment of shear bliss.

"Not now…" escaped from my mouth, " Not yet…"

"…Ginny, I---." She started to talk but I interrupted her.

"Shh, don't say it."

"But it needs to be said Ginny."

"NO! I don't want to hear it." My arms tightened around her as she tried to move away. "Fleur it doesn't have to end now."

"Ginny…" She was talking but I couldn't hear anything that came out of her mouth. All I could think about was the fact that after tonight she would be gone. Or worse she would be there but out of reach.

" I can't let you be his, I'm not ready to let you go Fleur."

" I was never yours Ginny, I was always his," The words stung and my arms relax and she released herself from my hold. "The sooner you realize that kid the easier it'll be for you," she paused for a moment. " And me."

I sat there in awe not sure what to say. There was so much going on in my head I didn't realize that all of my feelings and emotions I wanted her to hear but was to afraid to say was coming out.

"What did you just say Ginny?" She looked shocked, and in all honesty I didn't know what I said.

"Uh….."

"Ginny, darling I'm flattered but babe I can't betray your brother." The over use of pet names annoyed me, she did that when she had to tell me something she knew I wouldn't like. Seconds went by that felt like hours. "Ginny, I can't love you."

I realized that what had slipped out just a little bit earlier was the one thing I was so afraid to admit. I loved her, the girl who in just a few short hours would be my sister in law. Tomorrow she would be married to someone I couldn't stand to hurt, but also someone I couldn't stand to see her with. Overcome with passion I just let go, I let it all out.

"You can't or you won't?" I spoke clear and concise.

"What?" She was shocked; she was use to being the forceful one.

"I said you can't or you won't." She didn't answer, "Fleur, are you listening to me?" This was familiar but different.

"Ginny…" Her mouth opened but nothing else came out.

"Well what is it Fleur?" My voice was firm and was ready remove her fake façade and see who she really was. I moved closer to her and lifted her chin up with my hand. Her lips opened as if to say something to protest but I pressed my lips to hers before she had a chance.

I deepened the kiss and she complied. This was the first time I was in control, all the other nights she was the one who pressed on and made the advances, hell she was the one who started this affair in the first place. Memories of our first night together filled my head.

_She seduced me. It was right after Bill had announced his engagement was final. They were over for a cup of tea and so on. I was up in my room reading and then door opened._

_Standing there in the door was Fleur, beautiful as ever. She walked in closed the door and locked it. I couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous figure; the only word to describe her was flawless._

_"Can I help you?" I asked. I tried so hard not to look her over so obviously, but I couldn't help it. She had me mesmerized. She just stood there silently as I traced her body in my mind and wondered what it would be like to touch her._

_" Do you like what you see?" Her question caught me off guard._

_"What?" I responded and turned back to my book. Trying to play off the fact I was just checking her out._

_"Don't play innocent," she said as she walked up behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders. Whispers filled my ear, " I saw you staring at me."_

_"I…I…" She'd caught me and now my life was over. The secret that I fancied oldest brothers fiancé was out. I turned around and looked at her there was a tear trickling down my cheek._

_Fleur smiled, took her hand and gently whipped my tears away. I stared directly into her eyes waiting for her to runaway and tell Bill. Instead she leaned in and placed her lips to mine._

_"Shh," she said as she kissed down my neck, "It'll be our little secret."_

I pulled her closer to me the only thing in between use was the sheets of the bed. I let my hands wander feeling the smoothness of her skin. I found her breast and massaged them gently. Soft moans escaped Fleur's mouth.

She positioned herself so she was straddling me. I looked into her eyes and I could see the longing and lust.

She grabbed my face and kissed me, harder than normal my body ached for more. She removed my hands from her body and pinned them to the bed. She was now on top of me and in control once again.

"Why do you always have to be on top?" I whined in as she moved from my lips to my neck.

"Shut up Ginny," She looked me in the eyes and gave me a devious smile, "Shut up and enjoy the ride."

She trailed kisses down my neck and to my breasts and sucked one of them gently. She moved my arms so that both of my wrists were pinned up above my head. And freed one of her hands and let it wander down my body.

Following back up the trail of kisses to my lips her wandering hand found something much more pleasing to touch.

"Just do it Fleur" My body was aching and her hand was resting on my inner thigh teasing me. "Fuck me Fleur, fuck me."

"Patients is a virtue Ginny," She snickered, as she rubbed my inner thigh. I was already wet and ready for her. I wanted her so bad, I needed her, she was like a bad drug I couldn't get enough of.

"Are you ready?" she asked already know the answer.

Before I could let out a pleading yes, I felt her finger inside me pumping in and out to a slow rhythm. I moaned as my body back arched ever so slightly and I felt her in me. I heard a smirk of laughter coming from Fleur.

"More Fleur, I want more…" I trailed of as she inserted another finger and pure pleasure was filling my body I felt her kisses on my neck and body so close to mine.

"I'm so close…" she added another finger and increased her rhythm. "Don't stop Fleur, don't stop." She actually did quite the opposite and went faster and harder as she plunged the fourth finger into me, with her thumb she was massaging my clit and ecstasy was circling my body.

The pleasure was irresistible and I longed for more.

I was just about to come and she slowed down her pace until she stopped all together. She slowly lowered her head to where all the pleasure started and inserted her tongue and kissed me were I needed it the most.

She quickened her pace plunging her tongue in deeper and deeper. She used her free and massaged my clit.

"Oh god…" I was in paradise everything I needed and wanted was here.

Again my body was on fire and this time I was going to climax, she just kept on going until I let out a long exasperated moan of delight. Kisses engulfed the rest of my body and her lips slowly made it to mine.

The last kiss wasn't rough or dirty. It was pure and full of love. It felt like it lasted an eternity, when she broke the kiss. She just stared into my eyes for some time as if she was trying to communicate with me through them.

"I love you Fleur." I said as I kissed her. But this time the kiss wasn't full of love, though it wasn't rough either. It was boring and impassionate…it was less than ordinary.

Fleur got out of bed without saying a word and slowly dressed. I just laid there in shock not sure of what just happened.

The click of the doorknob took me out of my trance. Fleur was leaving and this time it was for good.

"Don't go…" managed to escape my mouth. She stopped in the doorway and paused. Her head turned slowly back to me as if to say something but she just turned away and closed the door.

Tomorrow she would be his, but I would always be hers.


End file.
